Little Headache's
by HumbleDisNerd
Summary: The sequel 'Little Miracles! More fluffiness and family feels.


NOTE: Hello everyone, Ms. Boggins speaking and announcing that this is the sequel to 'Little Miracles'. A lovely fellow writer Invisible Frost has given me some wonderful ideas to create a sequel for a once thought one-shot. I sincerely hope Invisible Frost and everyone else enjoys this second edition of Jack and Bunny's life together.

NOTE AGAIN: Have now changed my name from Ms. Boggins (a.k.a MsBogginsandStayAtHomeSmaug) to HumbleDisNerd. I have not stolen any of the works!

* * *

-Little Headache's-

SETTLING IN

Few hours later

NO-ONE'S POV (focused on Jack)

They were finally home; him, Aster and their little miracles were finally in their beloved warren and to their beloved in-hill burrow/hut. Jack couldn't feel anymore content than he was now.

Then he heard quiet snuffling and whining.

…Maybe the kits weren't as content as himself.

"I think some little one's want some attention" Bunny stated the obvious with a content smile of his own, lifting up Jonquil and touching the kits little pink nose with his own bigger and slightly darker one. The action rewarded him with a minute sneeze before he cradled the kit close to his soft ruff on his chest.

Jack had not seen a more beautiful sight.

He was still pinching himself with the fact that he –JACK FROST!- was a parent. 'A mother'. Don't get him wrong, he knew he was gonna be a parent when he was announced as pregnant and believed North wasn't pulling his leg, but now the kits were here – it was more real than before, with them in his arms. 'And Aster is such a wonderful father to them already' he thought adoringly as he glanced at Bunny cradling their son close to his heart, the kit calm in his arms. Seeing Aster holding one of their children made possessive emotions rise up in himself and he didn't have the care to worry about that at the moment.

They made it to the kits room in the burrow and walked towards the nest-like cot gently placing the kits into it, holding them a little longer before they did. All the kits had fallen to sleep and gravitated toward each other, curling and laying on top of one another. He felt two warm arms wrap around him from behind and the customary chinning as Bunny fell in place behind him, both watching the kits sleep.

"You did good, Snowflake, you did real good" murmured Bunny, voice laced with awe and gratefulness.

"We both did good Aster. I didn't do this on my own after all" corrected Jack, not allowing Bunny to put all the praise on to him alone. Bunny had always looked after him during the pregnancy, always there.

"True that mate, but I didn't carry 'em or give birth to 'em. I just stood back and watched hopelessly, getting in the road every now and then" chuckled Bunny.

He gave up before it turned into a contest, he was too tired at the moment. Yes, the Jack Frost was not gonna cause trouble 'cause he was too tired and Bunny noticed this.

"C'mon mate, let's go to bed" mumbled Bunny through his white hair, gently steering him to the entrance way into the hall.

...

INTERRUPTED MORNINGS

NO-ONE'S POV

Luckily the kits were born in the convenient time of after Bunny and Jack's busy seasons, allowing them to sleep in and enjoy their mornings.

That's what they thought anyway.

JACK'S POV

I was woken up at a god awful time of something ridiculously early by the sound tiny cries through the baby monitor. I got up from my comfortable spot on Bunny's chest and made my way into the hallway, heading next door to the nursery. I walked over to the cot that housed my babies and looked down to see that it was Chrys who was fussing around.

I reached and lifted him up from the cot, rocking him gently in my arms. "What's the matter my little flower*, tell mom what's wrong hmm."

Chrys continued to fuss as I checked him for any signs of illness, his diaper, or if he was hungry. Nothing seemed to work as he continued to complain.

"C'mon Chrys, what's the matter?" I quietly begged my son, his cries causing slight panic to rise in my mind, was he sick? Should I take him North's?

"What's wrong Jack?" Aster's voice sounded behind me, making me jump in surprise. So much for trying to be silent then.

"I don't know Aster, Chrys keeps crying and I've checked everything. He seems to be fine" I told Bunny in a insecure and timid voice, looking behind at him with probably watery eyes. Aster walked closer to me and our son until he was directly behind me, peering down at Chrys. He must of felt the presence of his father, for he immediately calmed down. All he wanted was his father to be near and I couldn't help the twang of jealousy that bubbled up. I turned to face my mate and went to hand him our son but Chrys didn't seem to want that – what does the kit want?!

"Looks to me he wants both his parents near" chuckled Aster indulgently, admiring the sight of one of our babies. We stood there for a while, both watching our kit sleep peacefully until we heard similar calls from the cot.

Most I can say is that the kits spent a lot of time in their parents nest for the next few months.

...

CLEANING

BUNNYMUND'S POV

What is that God-awful smell?

I looked around to try and locate the smell that had invaded my sensitive nose when it lead me to look down at my youngest, Snowdrop. She did look quite uncomfortable in her predicament and realisation fully dawned on me. I searched around for Jack, hoping he could clean our daughter since I was busy painting my googies, slowly starting to prepare for Easter with the early bloomed eggs. No such luck was present.

I looked back down at my soiled daughter. " So much for meaning luck sweetheart, your name isn't working darl" I groused down at her halfheartedly and picked her up, travelling at a brisk pace to the burrow.

…

Ten minutes later

This should not be hard to do, it shouldn't. Jack could do it, so I should be able to as well. No problem.

I looked down at my baby girl who was starting to fuss at her old man's slow pace of getting her clean and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Just like your mum, so bossy" I grinned, picturing Jack refuse that statement.

The grin on my face slowly wiped off when I began to open the diaper and held my breath when I saw the mess inside. 'It's okay Aster. Just quickly clean her up and replace the nappy – no fuss at all'. I reached beside the changing table and grabbed the wipes, opening them and began to clean her. After she was wiped clean, I threw out the old diaper and wipes then reached for the powder. 'I knew this wasn't hard – piece of cake mate'.

"Almost done darlin', just need to put on another nappy and your all app- gah!" I exclaimed as my paw was peed on when I began to place the diaper under her bottom. I brought my hand from under her and extended it from both of us, as far as possible and I nearly dry retched at the feeling and smell. The sound seemed to have upset Snowdrop – hearing her father's unhappy voice – and she started her own tirade of wailing.

Aster was overwhelmed with all the sudden problems and stood there, uselessly fidgeting until his brain caught with his body and ran to the sink. He quickly washed his paw, then ran back to his kit, finished cleaner and covering her, and tried to calm her again.

"Sh, sh, darlin'. I'm sorry sweetheart, daddy didn't mean to scare you, c'mon now. That'a girl, calm down now" he continued to shush to her, cooing in her little ear that was pressed to the back of her head with it's twin.

If anyone ever tried to tell him that changing their child was easy, he was going to bitch slap 'em.

...

NAP TIME

JACK'S POV

I had just finished visiting Burgess and spreading some joy to my favourite believers as I set foot into the warren, Wind gently lowering me to the lush ground. It was oddly quiet, even for the warren. No Easter Kangaroo to greet me, no googies running around, no egg golems thumping around – nothing.

It only piqued my curiosity more.

So I investigated, starting with burrow.

I entered the hut to the familiar silence since I arrived, still no Aster coming to greet me which was really unusual. I searched the kitchen, lounge room, bathroom and kit's room. I made my way to mine and Aster's room – it being the last place I could think of inside – and entered the room to the most adorable picture I could ever witness.

Aster and the kits were all asleep in the middle of the nest; the kits all curled together and huddling in amongst the fur of their father's ruff and belly fur, while circled his bigger body around them – all dead to the world and looking peaceful in sleep. I walked up to the cuddle puddle and gave all the kits a kiss on their small foreheads, then repeated the same action on my Mate's head before leaving them to continue with their nap. 'I'll start preparing dinner for Aster and I until they wake up' I thought fondly, looking back once more until I continued to the kitchen.

* * *

NOTE: I hoped you like the second edition to 'Little Miracles'and please send reviews.


End file.
